


Someone Has a Type

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Top John Watson, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never expected Sherlock to walk in while he was watching this video...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Has a Type

John sighed as he came through the door and put down his bag. Sherlock was nowhere in sight. No note, of course, either. Probably off on a case and hadn’t bothered texting. John went to the fridge to see about supper. There was half a hand in the crisper, but nothing edible. He considered going to the pub, but settled on the sofa with his laptop and a cup of tea instead.

An hour or so of work later, John noticed it was getting dark outside. Still no sign of Sherlock, so probably the detective would be out for hours yet. Mrs. Hudson was at her Wednesday night bridge game, which John was certain had nothing to actually do with bridge, and he wanted no other details.

With a sigh, he turned on a few of the lights and set the laptop on the coffee table. He picked up the remote for the telly and put it down again. _What the hell_. He poked an address in the browser. Sherlock seemed to have ways to find his search history, but lately John had gotten a bit better at covering his tracks.

He glanced at the door again. Looking back at the website he browsed the clips. Licking his lips, he picked one, then sat back to watch it.

The young man in the video had dark curly hair. John’s thoughts naturally went to his flatmate as he watched the man give a slightly older gent a helluva blow job. John started rubbing himself through his jeans. It didn’t take long at all for him to pull his cock free, still watching the video, only now he was imagining Sherlock’s mouth on his cock, pulling his curls the way the man in the video was.

Just as John was getting close, Sherlock was suddenly next to him on the couch. Cursing, John reached to shut the laptop at the same as he tried to cover his leaking erection. Bastard must have snuck in while he was distracted. Sherlock could be quiet as a cat when he wanted to be. Sherlock's hand caught his before he could slam the lid closed, looking intently at the still playing video.

“Sher…” John started.

The detective put a hand on his arm to quiet him. On the screen the young man looked up at his partner, taking him almost to the root. John inhaled the scent of Sherlock next to him. London concrete and stone and Sherlock’s shampoo and a hint of rain. Looking over, he could see a few droplets clinging to the curls. He wanted to bury his hands in that hair.

Sherlock turned his head and met his eyes. John caught his breath. There was desire there, hunger. Without speaking. Sherlock slipped to his knees and moved between his thighs. Sherlock removed John’s hand from his cock. He wondered if he was dreaming as Sherlock examined his cock for a moment, then bent his head and gave it a slow lick.

John groaned, watching him. He’d wanted this a long time, and it seemed Sherlock had too. Watching John’s face, Sherlock wrapped his lips around his cock taking John’s hand and pulling it close to his hair. John could take a hint and wrapped his fingers in the damp curls, giving an experimental tug. Sherlock moaned, flushing as he closed his eyes and began to move.

With a deep breath, John leaned back against the couch, watching Sherlock, keeping his hand in his hair. He licked his lips again, shifting his hips. Of course Sherlock Holmes would be good at sucking cock. And those long fingers wrapping around the base of his shaft… Everything he’d hoped and more.

The clip ended and now the only noise was the wet sound of Sherlock working John’s cock. Gathering himself, John spoke. “What do you want, Sherlock?”

There wasn’t an answer straightaway, so John pulled on his hair until he came off his cock, gasping, spit slick lips swollen and eyes blown nearly black. “What do you want?” asked John again, putting a growl in his voice and watching Sherlock blush even deeper.

“You, John,” whispered Sherlock. “I want you to fuck me.”

John leaned forward and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue past Sherlock’s lips, making the detective moan and grab at his arms as if he could pull him closer.

Finally John came up for air and pulled Sherlock to his feet. “Condom and lube in your room?” he asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

“My room then.” John now realized the door to the flat was open, but couldn’t be arsed to care, yanking Sherlock up the stairs and into the smaller attic bedroom. John pulled him into another kiss, deftly freeing his buttons as Sherlock tugged at his jumper. Somehow they untangled one another’s clothes and Sherlock landed on the bed in just his pants. John crawled over him, kissing him more, craving the taste of his lips, his skin. His mouth explored the lightly haired chest, tongue flicking over a nipple and then dipping down to kiss his belly button before tugging off his pants and giving the head of his slender cock a kiss. 

“Gorgeous,” he pronounced, looking down at Sherlock in the dim light before reaching into his bedside drawer. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes. But not in a long time,” answered Sherlock, breathing heavily as he watched him.

“Been a while since I’ve been with a man, but I never had any complaints.” John gave a feral grin and spread Sherlock’s thighs before liberally coating his fingers.

“John…” Sherlock breathed his name as if it were an incantation. John kissed the inside of his thigh and began stroking his entrance.

Sherlock whimpered slightly and spread his legs wider for him, eyes falling closed again as he gripped the sheets.

“I've barely even touched you yet,” said John softly, watching him. “But I’m going to, Sherlock. I’m going to fuck you like you asked me to. I've wanted you for so long and now I know you want me too. This isn't the first time I’ve watched a video and imagined it was you and I. Or just imagined this. But now you’re here with me and this is real and I’m going to make it _so_ good for you.”

John pressed a finger inside, pulling a moan from Sherlock. He kept going slowly, pumping his thick finger until after a few minutes he added a second. At Sherlock’s groan, he squeezed his own thick cock to calm himself. He’d waited this long, he could damn sure wait until Sherlock was good and ready for him.

He watched Sherlock’s face as he scissored his fingers. The detective opened his eyes with a whimper. Biting his lips, Sherlock’s face was as open as John had ever seen it. Leaning in to steal a kiss, John wiped his fingers on the sheet before rolling on a condom, and lining up. “Please,” whispered Sherlock. John carefully began to press into him. Sherlock’s long arms wrapped around his back as the detective panted into his mouth.

“Relax, love,” said John softly, reaching up to stroke Sherlock’s hair again, thrusting ever deeper into the man beneath him until he was fully seated.

“Oh, John,” Sherlock’s voice cracked as John held himself still, Sherlock’s body squeezing around his length.

“Got you,” said John, starting to move again. He kissed along Sherlock’s jaw before scraping his teeth on that elegant column of throat, making Sherlock whimper. Dropping his head a little lower, he sucked a hickey in to the pale skin of his lover’s shoulder, moving slowly and steadily against him.

“Take me from behind,” whispered Sherlock. 

“Alright,” said John, pulling out. Sherlock quickly went to hands and knees. John grabbed his hips and thrust in all at once, making him cry out as John hit his prostate. Taking him harder now, John adjusted his angle until he was hitting Sherlock’s prostate on nearly every thrust. One hand went from Sherlock’s hip to his cock, stroking him firmly, making Sherlock shake and moan until he came, pulsing in John’s hand.

John stroked him through it, then grabbed his hip again and redoubled his efforts, chasing his own orgasm. Sherlock cried out against the bed. John leaned over him, grabbing a fistful of hair. “You. Are. Amazing,” John growled in his ear, punctuating each word with a thrust. “Brilliant. And mine.” John came hard, gasping and breathing hotly against Sherlock’s ear.

They stayed like that for a few long moments before John carefully pulled out. Sherlock moaned all over again and curled up on his side. Chuckling, John kissed his cheek before getting up and padding downstairs for a wet flannel. 

By the time he returned, Sherlock was already snoring softly, curled in the middle of the bed. John chuckled and cleaned him, doing his best not to disturb the man.

John threw the flannel onto his hamper and climbed onto the bed. He curled up behind Sherlock, burying his nose into the lavender scented curls. Giving a contented sigh, John closed his eyes in search of his own sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to HumsHappily and beautifullyheeled.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
